isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Businesses
In-character businesses are a great way to add flavor to the environment of the roleplay. Along with giving people places to RP at specifically rather than out in the open and on the streets, they also provide IC services and products to the characters and often times bring in a good portion of the (IC) trade and sales of the island. The Isle of Amras has fought hard to maintain some independance from the mainland, growing the basics and some specialties that can only be found on the island, along with bringing trade in from the mainland. Below is a listing of all the businesses of the Island and what they provide. Lower Keep: ❖Rusty Barrel Tavern - *Owned by Darin. *Rusty Barrel Tavern Menu Where all the pirates and ruffians seem to congregate. Bar brawls are not uncommon, nor are the frequent visits from the prostitutes from the Quill. ❖Quill & Quiver - *Owned by Delilah. Amras' own brothel! Here is where you will find NPC and PC'd whores. Run by Delilah. ❖Carpenter - *Owned by Ross Dunham. From chairs to tables, ladders and carts, Ross makes them all. Even toys! ❖Tailor- *Owned by Taylor. ❖Dockmaster's Office - *Run by Thea . The proprieters of any and all trade coming into and going from the island. One can order just about anything to be delivered to or from the mainland. Not to mention, the Dock Master seems to have a knack for finding particular peculiarities upon request. Rennister (Upper) Keep: ❖Made by Moos - *Owned by NPC. *Made by Moos Menu . Cheesery and shop. ❖The Blacksmith - *Owned by NPC. Get all of your metalworks and smithing needs taken care of here! ❖The Golden Scale - *Owned by Garamond, Master of Coin. Master of coin's office. Exchange your money here, or even deposit it for a time. Loans are even available at decent rates! ❖Ye Olde Tome - *Run by the Thaum. Archmage Kylar . The library holds nearly every book on the island not owned privately. Secrets hide in this stone and wood building, along with magic. ❖The Chopping Block - *Owned by Rhedd Dunham. *Chopping Block Menu . Butchery of the island. Nearly any cut of meat is available. ❖The Garrison & Jails - *Run by the Guards. Captain of the Guard, Rofine . Did you do something bad, or know someone that did? They are probably going to be housed here for a time. ❖The Infirmary - *Run by the Healers of the island. Head Healer, Deoridhe . Taking care of the wounded is their job, but not all that they are! From the NPC nurses and apprentice healers, to those PCs that have taken up the craft in some form, go here for all of your healing needs! ❖The Bakery - *Owned by NPC. *Bakery Menu . From hot, fresh pies, to the most basic of breads, to even that wedding cake you have dreamed of since you were little, the Bakery can give your sweet tooth that kick you've been looking for. ❖The King's Roost Inn - *Owned by Roland. *King's Roost Menu . A bit higher class of people come here to drink and eat than the Barrel, though altercations are kept to a minimum, mainly because Roland has a few guards attached to his pursestrings, it is not unheard of. Attached to the King's Roost is also the famed Hot Spring bathouse. Newcomers to the island are granted a three day stay at the Inn, courtsey of the crown, but after that, you have to pay your own way.